<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Koma by sookiyaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084010">Koma</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sookiyaa/pseuds/sookiyaa'>sookiyaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Car Accidents, Coma, Fluff and Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:13:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sookiyaa/pseuds/sookiyaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soobin tak akan meninggalkan Yeonjunnya yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri, bahkan ia harap dirinya saja menggantikan posisi sang kekasih.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Koma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Draft made at 15/01/2021<br/>Ship: Soobjun<br/>Genre: Angst/Fluff<br/>by sookiyaa</p><p>Masih satu universe dengan one-shot AU 'End of This', kelanjutan dari cerita tersebut.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruangan itu terasa dingin, dindingnya berwarna putih bersih, begitu sunyi, namun terasa menyesakkan, bau obat-obatan begitu kuat tercium oleh indera manusia.</p><p>Disitulah Soobin sekarang, duduk dengan kepala tertunduk di sebelah ranjang rumah sakit yang terisi, memegang tangan sang pasien yang tak sadarkan diri sejak lima hari yang lalu. Di kaki ranjang tersebut terdapat tulisan nama pasien, 'Choi Yeonjun' tertera disana dengan jelas.</p><p>Yeonjun, kekasih Soobin yang baru saja resmi bertunangan dengannya seminggu yang lalu, mengalami kecelakaan fatal saat sedang di perjalanan menuju restoran tempat ia dan Soobin berjanji bertemu untuk makan malam. Yeonjun mengendarai mobilnya sendiri dengan kecepatan standar, namun saat melewati perempatan lampu merah, sebuah mobil dari arah kiri melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menerobos lampu lalu lintas dan berakhir dengan kecelakaan hebat. Mobil tersebut menabrak mobil Yeonjun hingga berputar beberapa kali, membuat mobilnya hancur lebur.</p><p>Dan dengan hancurnya mobil, dapat dipastikan sang pengendara mengalami luka yang cukup parah, hampir di seluruh badannya. Kepalanya terbentur sangat keras, beberapa tulang patah, dan sampai saat ini keadaannya masih tak sadarkan diri, masih dalam keadaan koma.</p><p>Soobin meremat jemari Yeonjun yang ia genggam entah sejak kapan. Ia baru saja mendapatkan Yeonjun, baru saja merasakan bahagia yang sesungguhnya bersama sang pujaan hati. Sebagai seorang CEO dari Choi's Company yang terkenal itu, seharusnya ia tak berdiam diri disini, menemani sang kekasih yang sudah lima hari terbaring tak sadarkan diri, tak meninggalkannya barang hanya satu jam. Ia benar-benar menghabiskan lima harinya di ruangan itu, menunggu sang kekasih hingga sadar dari komanya.</p><p>Air matanya mengalir kembali, mengingat hari dimana kecelakaan itu terjadi. Soobin sudah menawarkan Yeonjun agar ia jemput, tapi kekasihnya menolak dengan alasan 'tidak ingin merepotkan', dan Soobin hanya menurut, tidak memaksa untuk tetap menjemput sang kekasih yang memang juga agak keras kepala.</p><p>Mungkin, jika Soobin memaksa untuk menjemput Yeonjun hari itu, Yeonjun tidak akan mengalami kecelakaan, tidak akan terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit ini sekarang. Atau mungkin justru Soobin yang sekarang terbaring disana menggantikan Yeonjun. Apapun, asal Yeonjun baik-baik saja, Soobin rela.</p><p>Suara mesin medis di ruangan itu menjadi pengisi latar, tiap bunyi menandakan detak jantung Yeonjun yang stabil. Syukurlah, setidaknya tidak ada tanda-tanda penurunan dari kondisi Yeonjun. Soobin patut bersyukur akan hal itu.</p><p>Tangan besar milik si CEO muda masih setia meremat tangan mungil sang kekasih yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Dokter bilang, kemungkinan Yeonjun sadar dari komanya itu tidak mustahil, bahkan mungkin tidak akan lama. Lagi, Soobin patut bersyukur akan hal itu. Kecelakaan fatal seperti yang dialami oleh Yeonjun bisa saja membuatnya koma dalam waktu yang lama bahkan tidak tertolong, tapi tuhan masih memberikan kesempatan untuk sang kekasih menjalani hidup. Keajaiban yang didapat oleh sang kekasih membuat Soobin bersyukur tanpa henti. Ia tak tahu bagaimana hidupnya jika ia harus kehilangan Yeonjun-nya, peri manisnya yang sudah ia bayangkan untuk hidup bersamanya hingga tua.</p><p>Soobin menghela nafas pelan, sudah hampir dua hari tidak tidur dan dua hari tidur tak tenang karena masih mengurusi kerjaan walaupun berada di rumah sakit dan menjaga sang kekasih di tiap malam, menatap wajahnya yang manis dengan kelopak mata menutup. Walau memakai alat bantu bernafas, wajah Yeonjun tetap terlihat indah di matanya.</p><p>Si CEO muda tersenyum sambil melihat wajah kekasihnya, mulai bermonolog sembari mengusap lembut tangan yang ada di genggaman.</p><p>"Juni, kamu tidurnya lama banget, gak kangen sama aku?"</p><p>Ia tersenyum sedih, tak ada tanda-tanda Yeonjun mendengar ucapannya.</p><p>"Dokter bilang kamu bakal sadar gak lama lagi, tadi juga bilang kondisi kamu membaik dari terakhir cek," Soobin menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis, "cepet sadar, ya? Aku tau juni kuat, juni pasti bisa kan bangun lagi? Kita belum ngurusin buat nikahan nanti loh," katanya sembari terkekeh miris, apasih yang dia lakukan? Tapi ia melanjutkan acara bermonolognya.</p><p>"Sayang, maafin aku," katanya lembut, air matanya jatuh lagi, ia kecup jemari sang kekasih dengan penuh cinta, "<em>please</em>, jangan tinggalin aku. Maaf aku udah sakitin kamu selama ini. Kita baru mulai bahagia, tolong jangan tinggalin aku sekarang, ya? Juni, ubin sayang banget sama kamu."</p><p>Tangisnya pecah, ia tundukkan kepalanya di atas tangannya dan tangan Yeonjun yang ia remat. Air matanya bergulir tak henti, ia tutup matanya sambil menunduk dalam terisak dengan keras, nafasnya tersengal karena tangis.</p><p>Ia coba untuk menahan tangisnya, tidak, ia tidak boleh lemah begini di depan Yeonjun. Ia tidak boleh menangis, Yeonjun bilang ia tidak suka melihat Soobin menangis, katanya jadi tidak tampan lagi. Mengingat itu, Soobin buru buru mengusap air matanya dan menahan isakan tangis yang tersisa. Ia mengulum senyum dibalik bibirnya.</p><p>Namun tak lama, tangan di genggamannya bergerak, mengusap pelan tangannya yang sedang meremat tangan tersebut. Saat dilihatnya wajah sang kekasih, ternyata matanya terbuka. Sang kekasih, Yeonjun-nya sudah sadarkan diri. Soobin terdiam sebentar mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi.</p><p>"Juni, sayang, kamu udah sadar?"</p><p>Dengan lemah, Yeonjun mengangguk, menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar sadar.</p><p>"Kamu inget sama ubin kan?"</p><p>Kembali Yeonjun hanya mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban, lalu tangannya yang diremat Soobin ia gerakkan perlahan menuju jemari di tangan kiri si CEO muda, mengusap cincin pertunangan mereka, menandakan bahwa ia ingat dengan jelas siapa orang yang ada di hadapnnya sekarang.</p><p>Soobin menangis kembali, namun dengan senyum bahagia. Ia bawa jemari Yeonjun yang masih dalam genggamannya menuju ke bibirnya, ia kecup berulang kali penuh syukur.</p><p>"Yeonjun, astaga, akhirnya kamu sadar," Soobin terisak keras, tidak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya. Yeonjun, sang peri manis yang baru saja sadar dari koma, tersenyum kecil dibalik alat bantu bernafasnya. Senang akhirnya dapat bangun dan sadar kembali.</p><p>"Ubin udah takut kehilangan kamu. Maafin ubin ya sayang, maaf gak maksa buat jemput kamu kemarin. Mending ubin yang di posisi kamu sekarang daripada liat kamu kaya gini."</p><p>Yeonjun segera menggelengkan kepelanya lemah, membawa tangannya perlahan menuju pipi sang CEO muda, mengusapnya dengan lembut.</p><p>Setelah sesi menangis dan bersyukur, Soobin memencet tombol untuk memanggil perawat, memberitahukan bahwa Yeonjun sudah sadar dari komanya agar segera di cek kembali kondisinya.</p><p>Dokter dan perawat datang untuk memeriksa Yeonjun, dan tak lama mereka kembali hanya berdua di dalam ruangan. Mata Yeonjun tak lepas dari wajah tampan sang kekasih yang juga menatapnya dengan bahagia dan penuh syukur.</p><p>"Tidur kamu lama, ubin kesepian tau."</p><p>Mendengar ucapan Soobin membuat pundak Yeonjun bergetar sedikit, dia tertawa kecil.</p><p>"Katanya kalo lagi koma masih bisa denger, kamu denger ubin gak selama tidur?"</p><p>Lalu si lelaki yang terbaring di ranjang mengangguk pelan sambil membuat gestur sedikit dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, membuat si CEO muda terkejut.</p><p>"Kamu denger beneran?! Jangan-jangan denger ubin nangis juga?"</p><p>Dengan pundak yang sedikit bergetar karena tertawa, Yeonjun mengangguk lagi mengiyakan. Lalu ia menggerakan bibirnya mengucapkan 'maaf' sambil mengusap lagi punggung tangan sang kekasih.</p><p>"Kok juni yang minta maaf? Kamu gak salah apa-apa sayang, gak ada yang mau kecelakaan. Ubin yang minta maaf engga jemput kamu waktu itu."</p><p>Kembali Yeonjun menggeleng lemah. Tak ingin memperpanjang masalah tersebut, Soobin membawa kembali punggung tangan Yeonjun ke bibirnya, mengecupnya dengan lembut.</p><p>"Yang penting sekarang juni udah sadar, itu udah cukup buat ubin."</p><p>Sang kekasih yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit pun tersenyum.</p><p>Soobin pun mulai menceritakan apa saja yang ia lakukan selama menunggu dirinya sadar. Dari pekerjaan yang ia tinggalkan, perasaannya saat melihat Yeonjun terbaring tak sadarkan diri berhari-hari, sampai pikiran Soobin tentang Yeonjun yang tertidur seperti putri salju. Yeonjun menjawab dengan anggukan dan tawa kecil, melihat wajah ceria kekasihnya setelah melihatnya menangis karenanya.</p><p>Yeonjun rasa ia harus banyak berterimakasih pada semesta, karena, bahagia rasanya memiliki seseorang yang menyayangi dan mencintainya sebesar itu.</p><p>Mungkin semesta tahu, mereka tak bisa hidup tanpa keberadaan yang lain.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>